Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dora and the Lost City of Gold
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dora and the Lost City of Gold is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Paramount crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Deep in the Peruvian jungle, Dora, daughter of explorers Cole and Elena, spends her days going on adventures with her monkey friend Boots, her cousin Diego, and imaginary friends Backpack and Map while thwarting the fox thief Swiper. When Dora and Diego are six and seven-years-old, Diego leaves to be with his family in Los Angeles, while Dora's family remains searching for the hidden Inca city Parapata. Ten years later, Dora's parents decipher the location of Parapata but choose to send Dora to Diego's school in LA while they travel to the lost city. Staying with Diego's family, Dora meets fellow students Sammy and Randy, but Diego considers her an embarrassment. On a class field trip to a museum, Dora and the others are lured to its off-exhibit archives, where they are captured by mercenaries who fly them to Peru. When they land, a man named Alejandro, who claims to be a friend of Dora's parents, helps them escape. In the process the mercenaries, aided by Swiper, steal Dora's map. Alejandro reports that Dora's parents have gone missing, and that the mercenaries are searching for them in hopes of getting into Parapata and stealing its treasures. Dora resolves to find her parents first with Alejandro's help, while the other teens come along in hopes of being rescued. The group travels through numerous obstacles, including quicksand, Inca ruin puzzles, and attacks from forest guards of Parapata. After numerous hazards, Dora reaches her parents just outside the borders of Parapata, but Alejandro reveals he was working for the mercenaries all along and captures them. The other teens are caught as well, but Boots the monkey helps them escape. With Dora's parents still prisoners, the teens decide to find the way inside Parapata in hopes of acquiring treasure that they can use to bargain for Elena and Cole's release. Inside the hidden city, Dora and the others solve its temple's puzzles and dodge its traps, bringing them to the center shrine. Alejandro turns out to have been following them, and attempts to steal its central idol himself, but instead falls into a trap. The soldiers guarding Parapata, led by their queen, defeat the mercenaries and confront the teens. Dora speaks to them in Quechua, assuring that the teens only came for her parents and to learn. The Inca permit the teens and Dora's family to leave, allowing them a glimpse of their greatest treasure. The teens and Dora's parents arrive at Dora's jungle home. Her parents discuss going on another expedition as a whole family, but Dora decides to return to school in Los Angeles. She and the other teens celebrate at a party while Alejandro and the mercenaries remain prisoners in Parapata. Trivia * Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Censored films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series